


superpowered teens make a groupchat and chaos ensues

by sekaiana



Category: Avengers, Fantastic Four, Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, Marvel (MCU), Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Multi, This is DUMB, avengers/ff/gotg crossover, chatfic, groot is aro/ace, i havent rly seen muh of these characters tbh, if i get a fact wrong tell me pls uwu, im just going by other people’s characterizations and what i imagine them to be like, i’ll add tags the more i go uwu, lmao im not original, peter harry and ned are all bi, shuri and mj are lesbians, theyre probably all gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiana/pseuds/sekaiana
Summary: i put the emo in emotional mess: guysi put the emo in emotional mess: since ned and i went to the exhibition yesterdayi put the emo in emotional mess: would that make nedi put the emo in emotional mess: guyatthefair?i love girls: oh my god——superpowered teens in a world with technology. why wouldn’t there be a groupchat?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i had this idea for a while now, so i may aswell make it come true! 
> 
> sorry if the names arent original, im not original ffs
> 
> ——
> 
> i don’t own anything!
> 
> —— 
> 
> this is op poppin in to drop some nicknames guides for ny’all and myself
> 
> peter: i put the emo in emotional mess  
> ned: guyinthechair  
> mj: i love girls  
> shuri: im girls  
> groot: ecofriendly furry  
> johnny: red power ranger  
> harry: eugene krabs
> 
> ENJOY

_________________________________

**{ 11:35 PM }**

**[ _heteros begone_ ]**

—————

 **i put the emo in emotional mess:** guys

 **i put the emo in emotional mess:** since ned and i went to the exhibition yesterday

 **i put the emo in emotional mess:** would that make ned

 **i put the emo in emotional mess:** guyatthefair?

 **i love girls:** oh my god

 **red power ranger:** I mean,,,,,,

 **red power ranger:** He’s not wrong

 **im girls:** so if ned went to the animal part of the fair, would he be guywiththemare?

 **red power ranger:**  We need answers

 **red power ranger:** @guyinthechair get on here bitch we have a theory

 **eugene krabs:** Tf did I walk into

 **im girls:** greatness, you peasent

 **i love girls:** peasant*

 **im girls:** mj….. sweetie………….

 **im girls:** i love you but give me a break here

 **i love girls:** \\_(ツ)_/

 **guyinthechair:** Mj using emojis?! A rare discovery!

 **i put the emo in emotional mess:** someone call national geographic asap

 **im girls:** *national geographic voice* and here it seems we’ve spotted a wild mj, roaming out of her habitat to challenge her predators. oh! what a mighty attack she’s made!

_ecofriendly furry left the chat!_

_eugene krabs added ecofriendly furry to the chat!_

**eugene krabs:** You’re suffering with the rest of us bitch you dont get off that easily

 **i put the emo in emotional mess:** harry you’ve said 1 thing and it was judgemental u cant complain about suffering

 **eugene krabs:** watch me ratman

 **i put the emo in emotional mess:** i

 **im girls:** rATMANDJSHFUSH

 **im girls:** WHERED THAT COME FROM

 **i put the emo in emotional mess:** i cant believe,,, im.. being bullied in my own h oem,,,,

 **i put the emo in emotional mess:** by the people i ptu ,,,my tr usti; n…………..

 **guyinthechair:** good job harry

 **i love girls:** look at it. it’s got depression

 **red power ranger:** And exceptional crytyping skills

 **ecofriendly furry:** I am Groot.

 **im girls:** bAHAHAHAHAHHDSH RIP PETER 2K18

 **i put the emo in emotional mess:** betraye,,,,d again inm ywon h home???????

 **eugene krabs:** Someone prepare his funeral oh my g OD

 **i love girls:** i’ll bring cake

 **ecofriendly furry:** I am Groot.  >;)

 **i love girls:** stay tf away from my cake

 **red power ranger:** Who brings cake to a funeral?

 **i love girls:** me bitch

 **i put the emo in emotional mess:** my death is a celebration for finally coming

 **i put the emo in emotional mess:** 15 years too late smh

 **eugene krabs:** Peter,,,, sweetheart,,, honeybun,,,,,,,,,, the light of my life,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **guyinthechair:** I can bring a bible to read out of for you

 **guyinthechair:** You can call me

 **ecofriendly furry:** I am Groot.

 **guyinthechair:** Guywiththeprayer

 **guyinthechair:** DAMMIT GROOT

 **i put the emo in emotional mess:** CJSHDUEHD are you sure it’s my funeral we’re attending anymore??

 **ecofriendly furry:** >:)


	2. poor shuri tbh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kids make the gc and everyone roasts shuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i barely edited this and it was done a few days ago at like 1am when i was super tired sorry it’s shit unu

**{ 8:12 PM }**

  
**eugene krabs:** The snacc that smiles back

 **guyinthechair:** Shuri!

 **red power ranger:** Goldfish!

 **im girls:** me

 **i put the emo in emotional mess:** children

 **i love girls:** shuri

 **red power ranger:** Oh

 **i put the emo in emotional mess:** BAJEIXAHDHAJ

  
———— 

**{ 2:45 AM }**

_shuri has added Peter Parker and Groot to “_ Untitled Groupchat _”!_

 _shuri has changed the name of the groupchat to “_ me me big gay _”!_

 **shuri:** wassup

 **Groot:** I am Groot?

 **Peter Parker:** agreed. shuri, explain

 **shuri:** its a gc for the teenchild’s of the avengers!!

 **Peter Parker:** ooh

 **Peter Parker:** can i add some other superpowered kids n’ ned  & mj?

 **Groot:** I am Groot!

 **shuri:** yea sure lmao

_Peter Parker has added Johnny Storm and Harry Osborn to the groupchat!_

_Peter Parker has changed his name to “_ arachnikid _”!_

 **arachnikid:** shuri i leave the reat of the names up to you

 **Johnny Storm:** Wh

 **shuri:** u got it xx

 **Groot:** I am Groot.

 **arachnikid:** stop mocking me in my own hOme

 **shuri:** actually, it’s my home

 **arachnikid:** shuri. shut.

_arachnikid has added michelle j and Ned Leeds to the groupchat!_

_arachnikid has changed michelle j’s name to “_ michael jackson jr _”!_

 _shuri has changed their name to “_ pwincess of wakawndwa uwu _”!_

 **michael jackson jr:** put that monstrosity back where it came from

 **Harry Osborn:** Right in the middle of my meeting? @arachnikid

 **arachnikid:** mwehehehehehe

 **michael jackson jr:** you’re sounding just like that anime squidkid girl

 **michael jackson jr:** futa sack or some shit

 **Groot:** I AM GROoTJDSIHFHDHHDGD

 **pwincess of wakawndwa uwu:** F U T A S A C K

 **arachnikid:** hER NAME IS FUTABA SAKURA U CUCK

 _Harry Osborn has changed arachnikid’s name to “_ futa sack _”!_

 **futa sack:** H A RR YY YN OOOO

 **Ned Leeds:** I come online for the first time and this is the first thing I see

 **pwincess of wakawnda uwu:** this chat is cursed

 **Johnny Storm:** It was cursed the minute you made your name “pwincess of wakawndwa”

 **Harry Osborn:** I thought it was your brother who was the furry?

 **pwincess of wakawndwa uwu:** ARENT YOU SUPPOSED TO BE IN A MEETIG

 **michael jackson jr:** h holy shit

 **Ned Leeds:** SEASONED AND ROASTED

 **futa sack:** hello 911 i’d like to report a murder

 **Groot:** I am G grrootcjsjHd

 **Ned Leeds:** Holy fuck you made Groot keyboard smash i-

 _pwincess of wakawndwa uwu has changed Johnny Storm’s name to “_ dildowagon _”!_

 _pwincess of wakawndwa uwu has changed Harry Osborn’s name to “_ i hope you burn in the depths of your guilt and shame _”!_

 **dildowagon:** ShuRI IM S ORRY

 **pwincess of wakawndwa uwu:** too little to late fireman

 _Groot has changed their name to “_ I am Groot!! _”!_

 _futa sack has changed Groot’s name to “_ slenderman _”!_

 **futa sack:** get it??

 **futa sack:** bc he’s tall and is a tree

 **Ned Leeds:** Hahahahahahhaa im laughing soo hard i cant breathe omg

 **futa sack:** u could just say the joke was bad,,, :(

 **slenderman:** I am Groot..

 _Ned Leeds has changed their name to “_ Guyinthechair _”!_

 **Guyinthechair:** Better

 **michael jackson jr:** not really

 **Guyinthechair:** Nobody asked u

 _slenderman has changed Guyinthechair’s name to “_ guyinthechair _”!_

 **slenderman:** I am Groot.

 **pwincess of wakawndwa uwu:** agreed it didnt rly look pleasing

 **dildowagon:** Y’all can relate then

_pwincess of wakawndwa uwu has kicked dildowagon from the groupchat!_

**michael jackson jr:** kbhewhdhsgd shuti holy shi t

 **futa sack:** hE DIDNT DESEVRE T HAT

 **pwincess of wakawndwa uwu:** @ _i hope you burn in the depths of your guilt and shame_ insult me and you’re next bitch

 **i hope you burn in the depths of your guilt and shame:** Y yes ma’am

 **futa sack:** haha whipped

 **i hope you burn in the depths of your guilt and shame:** You can’t talk

 **futa sack:** yes sir

 **slenderman:** Haha I am Groot

_________________________________

  
**[ 3:12 AM ]**

_futa sack has added dildowagon to the groupchat!_

**dildowagon:** I,,,,,, have been reborn………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to suggest stuff!! and to my one commenter on my last chapter: <3333333333333333333333333333333!!!!


	3. shuri: you wanna play a little game? *falls of baby bike and to be continued meme plays*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idea stolen from a few danganronpa chatfics!! i’ll post proper credit when i dig them up. go read them!! theyre super good n’ funny <333

**{ 3:42 PM }**

**[ _“your arms are just too short to box with god” -mj 2k18_ ]**

————

_pwincess of wakawndwa uwu has changed futa sack’s name to “h”!_

_pwincess of wakawndwa uwu has changed dildowagon’s name to “h”!_

_pwincess of wakawndwa uwu has changed i hope you burn in the depth of your guilt and shame’s name to “h”!_

_pwincess of wakawndwa uwu has changed michael jackson jr’s name to “h”!_

_pwincess of wakawndwa uwu has changed slenderman’s name to “h”!_

_pwincess of wakawndwa uwu has changed guyinthechair’s name to “h”!_

_pwincess of wakawndwa uwu has changed h’s name to “i ate a screw once”!_

_pwincess of wakawndwa uwu has changed h’s name to “i broke groot’s console”!_

_pwincess of wakawndwa uwu has changed h’s name to “i kissed peter before”!_

_pwincess of wakawndwa uwu has changed h’s name to “i also kissed peter before”!_

_pwincess of wakawndwa uwu has changed h’s name to “i secretly love watching romcoms”!_

_pwincess of wakawndwa uwu has changed h’s name to “i dropped a starbucks drink on clint”!_

**pwincess of wakawndwa uwu:** i changed all nyalls names to something you’ve done

 **pwincess of wakawndwa uwu:** have fun  <3

 **i kissed peter before:** how’d you-!?

 **i broke groot’s console:** h

 **i dropped a starbucks drink on clint:** @ _pwincess of wakawndwa uwu_ I am Groot??

 **i dropped a starbucks drink on clint:** I AM GROOT.

 **i ate a screw once:** oHHH MY GOD DID GROOT JUST eXPOSE HIMSE Lf

 **i also kissed peter before:** HXHSHSH TAKE NOTES KIDS DONT EXPOSE YOURSELF

 **i kissed peter before:** who are you?

 **i also kissed peter before:** who are you??

 **i ate a screw once:** i know who both of u are i just dont know which is which

 **i ate a screw once:** WAIT

 **i kissed peter before:** U DUMBASS

 **i secretly love watching romcoms:** Why did you eat a screw oh my God

 **i ate a screw once:** JFJSHXHSHD I WAS JUSTIFI ED

 **i ate a screw once:** I WAS TALKING W/ SAM ANd SCOTT IN THE LAB AND I SAID IW AS GETTING HUNGRY SO SCOTT SAID “THERES FOOD ALL AROUND U IF UR BRAVE ENOUGH” AND SAM WAS JUST WTF NO DONT EAT ANYTHING ALL THIS COSTS MORE THAN YOU AND I SAID SAM SHOULD I EAT THE SCREW AND HE SAID NO AND I SAID SAM I WANNA EAT THE SCREW AND HE SAID DONT PETER TF AND I SAID SAM IM EATING THE SCREW AND ATE THE SCREW

 **i ate a screw once:** IT WASNT GOOD IT HURT TBH IM GIVING IT BAD REVIEWS ON YELP

 **i secretly love romcoms:** You fucking dumbass i love you

 **i also kissed peter before:** well now that we have groot and peter out of the way, we should figure out the rest of us

_i also kissed peter before changed i ate a screw once’s name to “futa sack”!_

_i also kissed peter before changed i dropped a starbucks drink on clint’s name to “slenderman”!_

**i secretly love romcoms:** Also btw for groot’s story he was gonna drop a drink out the window into the dumpster and he missed and clint was just walking out the back door it was hilarious

 **i kissed peter before:** JFJSCHSHDJS

 **i broke groot’s console:** honestly? legendary.

 **slenderman:** @ _i broke groot’s console_ I am Groot. :)

 **futa sack:** jfc that’s terrifying

 **i kissed peter before:** remind me to stay away from Groot’s shit btw

 **i secretly love romcoms:** Same

 **i broke groot’s console:** well anyway i wanna figure out who tf also kissed peter

 **i secretly love romcoms:** ..also? you knew abt his first kiss?

 **i broke groot’s console:** yeah lmao he tells me everything

 **futa sack:** this one happened, like, yesterday so i didnt get to tell u :(

 **i kissed peter before:** ??? u tell them who kisses you?

 **futa sack:** c’mon hes like my brother ofc im gonna tell him

 **i secretly love romcoms:** ohhhkay so that means that either ned or harry broke groot’s console

 **i kissed peter before:** hey why cant i be like his brother!?? this is homophobic

 **i kissed peter before:** …shit

 **futa sack:** CMON THERE SONLY 1 DUMBASS IN THIS GROUP AND THATS MY TITLE

 **i secretly love romcoms:** watch ur back pete johnny’s coming for your title

 **i also kissed peter before:** and his ass, apparently

 **i kissed peter before:** u cant talk

 **i kissed peter before:** and dAMMIT I WAS RLY HOPING I COULD SEE WHO U GUYS GUESSED WHO I WAS

 **i kissed peter before:** I CHANGED MY TYPING STYLE AND EVERYTHING

_i secretly love romcoms changed i kissed peter before’s name to “dildowagon”!_

**dildowagon:** HEY

 **dildowagon:** YOU COULDVE ATLEAST MADE IT MORE FLATTERING

 **i secretly love romcoms:** But i like that name

 **futa sack:** dont worry bby i gotchu

 **dildowagon:** Atleast SOMEONE is nice to me

_futa sack has changed dildowagon’s name to “xxxdildosrmylifeXDxxx”!_

**xxxdildosrmylifeXDxxx:** I was wrong.

 **i secretly love romcoms:** oHHHHH MY GOOOOOOOD

 **i also kissed peter before:** pete i’ll fucking marry you in a heartbeat

 **futa sack:** uwu

 **i broke groot’s console:** this is terrifying

 **i also kissed peter before:** permission to obliterate shuri?

 **i broke groot’s console:** permission granted.

 **i secretly love romcoms:** aaaanyway i wanna find out who broke groot’s console

 **i secretly love romcoms:** i wanna find them and watch as groot rips them apart

 **i broke groot’s console:** @ _slenderman_ please do not for i am weak and fragile

 **slenderman:** I am Groot! ^w^

 **futa sack:** whoever broke it: good luck to you fam ur gonna get murdered and nobody will find the body

 **i secretly love romcoms:** hey, ned?

 **i also kissed peter before:** yeah?

 **futa sack:** HXJSJXHSH

 **i also kissed peter before:** @ _futa sack_ Hey can i join the dumbass trio

 **futa sack:** you dont ask to join. you just kinda,,

 **xxxdildosrmylifeXDxxx:** get put in it

 **futa sack:** ^yeah

 **slenderman:** I am Groot? I am Groot.

 **i also kissed peter before:** wH-

 **i also kissed peter before:** WHY ARENT YOU SURPRISED!?

 **i secretly love romcoms:** Surprised you two havent banged before tbh

 **i also kissed peter before:** JFDJND JFC

 **futa sack:** ;)

 **i also kissed peter before:** S TOP!!!!!

 **i secretly love romcoms:** welp im gonna come out and say four things

 **i secretly love romcoms:** its mj

 **i secretly love romcoms:** romcoms are funny change my mind

 **i secretly love romcoms:** hey @ _slenderman_ harry broke ur console

 **i secretly love romcoms:** @ _i broke groot’s console_ where are you rn? i wanna watch it

 **slenderman:** *I am Groot*

 **i broke groot’s console:** FUCKA YOU MJ

_xxxdildosrmylifeXDxxx has changed i broke groot’s console’s name to “harry potter”!_

_i also kissed peter before has changed their name to “Guyinthechair”!_

_futa sack has changed Guyinthechair’s name to “guyinthechair”!_

**futa sack:** GET IT RIGHT

_i secretly love romcoms has changed their name to “picasso pls interact”!_

**picasso pls interact:** hey groot?

 **slenderman:** ?

 **picasso pls interact:** sick ‘im.

 **harry potter:** M J

N

  
O

 **slenderman:** >:3c

 **harry potter:** AAAAAAADJDJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im leaning towards the spideytorch ship. tell me if i should do it, hint at it, or make it a brotp uwu <33


	4. im sick of uwu soft boy peter tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this chapter dihsjf

**{ 9:36 PM }**

**[ _*slaps groupchat* this bad boy can fit so much justice in it_ ]**

————

 **Shuri:** [peeber parggour 9:26] : i’ve been googling how to get semen out of my hair for the past 10 minutes now fuck you

 **Shuri:** im just gonna leave this here

 **Ant-Man:** uh??

 **bucky:** a problem we’ve all dealt with

 **Shuri:** bucky u fucking bottom bitch

 **bucky:** \\_(ツ)_/

 **Ant-Man:** hey steve bucky’s evolving before you

 **Ant-Man:** you better hurry up

 **Shuri:** o yeah  
  
**Shuri:** @ _TonyStark_ @ _Captain America_ scroll up

 **TonyStark:** ???

 **Captain America:** ...semen?

 **Captain America:** Also, who is that?

 **bucky:** its probably spiderboy steve

 **Captain America:** Ah.

 **Captain America:** Anyhow, who was the boy Peter was with??

 **black widow:** i was wondering, too. i just wanna talk :)

 **Ant-Man:** jesus christ

 **black widow:** i just want to make sure they’re.. not forcing him to do anything.

 **TonyStark:** 1\. That’s what you say, but we all know you’re choosing with knife to catch him by the hood with 2. I’ll gladly accompany you if the boy turns out to be bad

 **bucky:** i don’t know how the kid deals with having all of the avengers as his parents, honestly

 **bucky:** i’d die

 **TonyStark:** If only..

 **Captain America:** Tony!

 **blackwidow:** we’re getting off topic.

 **blackwidow:** peter, who is this Man you were with?

 **Ant-Man:** hey @ _Hawkeye_ come online

 **Ant-Man:** your adopted son got some serious dick and got exposed to the chat

 **Hawkeye:** Im sorry he what now

 **blackwidow:** classy, scott.

 **Ant-Man:** just how i am

 **TonyStark:** I don’t know if I should applaud Peter, or ground him

 **Captain America:** Both?

 **TonyStark:** Sounds like a plan

 **TonyStark:** @ _B Banner_ Come on you oversized m &m help me ground our son

 **B Banner:** He’s not “our son”, Tony, he’s May’s.

 **B Banner:** And surely, she isn’t aware of this.. activity?

 **Hawkeye:** And let’s keep it that way

 **blackwidow:** yeah, i think i like peter with normal bodily functions.

 **Ant-Man:** honestly? if romanoff thinks may’s scary, then may must be more powerful than the purple grapeman you guys talked alot about

 **CaptainAmerica:** Yeah, she is much scarier than whom we don’t talk about.

 **Ant-Man:** ah! sorry, sorry

 **Shuri:** this is absolutely golden oh my  
g od

 **T’Challa:** And where did you learn of this conversation, Shuri?

 **Shuri:** oHSHIT

 **bucky:** haha, busted

 **Shuri:** i’ll fucking destroy you you sad little chad

 **Ant-Man:** hey, that rhymed!

 **bucky:** like i’m scared of dr. seuss over here

 **Shuri:** i wont fucking hesitate bitch

 **T’Challa:** Language. Anyhow, what does Peter have to say on this.. matter?

 **TonyStark:** @ _spiderboi_ Care to explain?

 **spiderboi:** Oh, hello everyone!

 **spiderboi:** What would you like me to explain..?

 **TonyStark:** Scroll up :)

 **spiderboi:** That face is honestly, truly more terrifying than anything ive ever encountered

 **spiderboi:** Im honestly shaking

 **blackwidow:** just scroll up, kid.

 **spiderboi:** oh geez ok

 **bucky:** anytime now..

 **Hawkeye:** 3.. 2.. 1..

 **spiderboi:** SHURI YOU BITCH

 **Captain America:** Language!

 **spiderboi:** SHUR .I SEND THE NEXT FCUKDING PART

 **Shuri:** BAHAHAHAAHAAAA

 **TonyStark:** Who was it you were with, Peter? :)

 **spiderboi:** THIS IS A MISUNDERSTANDING MR STARK

 **Shuri:** HE WAS WITH JOHNNY STORM

 **spiderboi:** SHURI SHUT UR FUCKING MOUTH

 **Hawkeye:** Human Torch?

 **TonyStark:** Bruce?

 **B Banner:** Hm?

 **TonyStark:** Grab me a fire extinguisher.

 **spiderboi:** NO!! NO NO NONONONONONO THIS ISNT RIGHT SHES TAKING THIS OUT OF DCONTEXT

 **bucky:** you sound awfully defensive, kid

 **spiderboi:** wOULDNT YOU BE DEFENSIVE IF ALL OF YOUR IDOLS ACCUSED U OF BLOWING A GUY?? JXJSJCJS

 **Shuri:** THIS IS THE SECOND GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE

 **Captain America:** What was the first?

 **Shuri:** groupchat shenanigans ;)

_spiderboi has added Johnny Storm to the groupchat!_

**spiderboi:** J OHNNY HELP TESIFY NOBODY BELIEVES ME

 **Johnny Storm:** ???testify what??

 **spiderboi:** Shuri : [peeber parggour 21:26] : i’ve been googling how to get semen out of my hair for the past 10 minutes now fuck you

CLARIFY THAT T HIS DIDNT HAPPEN

 **Johnny Storm:** OH

 **Johnny Storm:** His phone autocorrected syrup to semen!!

 **TonyStark:** It did? Really?

 **Johnny Storm:** [ peeber parggour 21:26] : SYRUP**** I MEANT SYRIP OH MY GODBWJDJ

 **Johnny Storm:** Me, Peter, and Groot all went out for pancakes earlier today and I had pranked Peter with the syrup, that’s all!!

 **spiderboi:** see??

 **Johnny Storm:** Also @ _Shuri_?

 **Johnny Storm:** @ _Shuri_ Literally gargle my dick and balls

 **Shuri:** BAHAHAJGAHAHA

 **TonyStark:** I.. Guess I’ll believe you.

 **TonyStark:** This time.

 **blackwidow:** you live another day, storm.

 **Johnny Storm:** Hope that cleared up everything

_Johnny Storm has left the groupchat!_

**spiderboi:** Uh, Mr Stark?

 **TonyStark:** What

 **spiderboi:** May I borrow a jet to fly to Wakanda?

 **spiderboi:** Shuri, I just wanna have a little talk :)

 **Shuri:** hhHHHHH I FEEL LIKE HARRY NOW

 **Shuri:** BUT THAT WAS W O R T H I T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like actual-2018-teenage peter better than uwu soft boie he only speaks in nyas!! tbh. BUT my peter talks similar to how i do in groupchats with close friends to shuri and the gang(he speaks in memes and keyboard smashes), but with the avengers, he has more uwu-formal speak(like me in gcs with new people)!! i like basing his typing style off me it’s easier and more fun to do >:3c

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll continue this so drop some jokes or scenarios u want in the comments i’ll most likely do them
> 
> also feel free to add name suggestions


End file.
